


Want Me or Need Me

by Malcontent_Ash



Series: Adrenalize [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malcontent_Ash/pseuds/Malcontent_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an addition to Adrenalize.  Largely told from Dean's perspective, this is the first time that Dean slept with Sam under the influence of the mark and the first time they slept together without it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want Me or Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to the users who requested it. Danster was having none of my sex-free bullshit and requested some seriously messed up demon sex. (Hopefully I met you at least part way.) TheFriendlyPigeon sent me a comment this morning which took this fic from an idea in my head to something that needed to happen, so guys, this one's for you. (You dirty, dirty kids. ;P )

        Dean wasn’t unaware of the heated looks Sam received from women over the years, and though it had surprised Dean, he’d also noticed that Sam had a certain appeal for men.  He could see that Sam was objectively attractive.  He was incredibly tall and had lean, broad features.  Even his stupid hair was healthy and Dean could see gold undertones in the chestnut when the sunlight hit it.  But that was it.  Between that knowledge and desire had loomed an insurmountable wall.  _The mission._

        The mark changed things for Dean though.  It rearranged his priorities and among other things left a serious dent in that wall.  Through the cracks, Dean could feel longing and unbelievable need.  He’d lost Sam so many times.  Sam, who was the core of his life, his mission, his purpose.  He couldn’t even remember much of his life before Sam.  Wrapped safely inside his growing anger and bloodlust from the mark’s poison was this seed.  This need to control and possess and protect Sam until even Cas had become a threat which could tear them apart. 

        Dean could feel Sam pulling away from him though as Sam became more aware of the mark’s effect on Dean.  He couldn’t lose Sam.  He _had_ to stay.  He had to belong with Dean and if that meant making Sam into a monster, that would only bring them that much closer now that the mark was in control.

        Feeding Sam had been easy.  Sam, sated regularly, was passive.  He accepted Dean’s abuse silently, even as Dean could feel him growing stronger by the minute.  The first time he’d… _they’d…_ it was on the kitchen floor.  Dean hadn’t intended it, but Sam and loomed over him like a promise and Dean hadn’t needed Sam’s consent to know what they needed.  He’d fought beneath Dean at first but the promise of blood had sedated him and in the end, left him hungry for it.

        Sam avoided him after that, ducking out of rooms as Dean entered, only willing to stand near Dean if he had a vein open and offering.  Sam could accept what Dean gave, but that wasn’t enough.  Dean needed Sam to burn like he was burning and ache like he was aching.  The idea had come as happenstance one night as Sam stood in the doorway like a shadow, face placid but eyes wounded and watching Dean.

        It was a revelation. 

        The hot burst of ambrosia as his teeth broke through Dean’s flesh had left Sam shaking at his feet.  When he looked up at Dean, erection hanging hot and heavy between his legs, his eyes were firelight across Dean’s skin.  Sam’s mouth was parted and coated in a slick smear like a lion and Dean imagined the feline flash of color concealing his hazel eyes as light crossed over them in the dark.  Sam could be his like this.  Dean could keep him reliant, dependent, and safe.  Whether or not Sam wanted any part of Dean or not, he could own Sam like this.  Tenderly, Dean slipped his bloodsoaked fingers into Sam’s mouth and felt as Sam’s tongue moved to follow them.

        Sam was desperate for anything after feeding from Dean’s skin.  Dean had coaxed him up into bed with him one night and Sam had laid still has Dean climbed over him and straddled his hips. 

        “Dean?”  Sam was tense beneath him and his eyes shot up and finally met Dean’s as he rolled his erection against Sam’s.  Dean leaned over him, slipping a hand behind Sam’s neck.  He tiled Sam’s head up until his lips were pressed against the juncture of Dean’s neck and throat.  Sam nudged the collar down a little with the tip of his nose and Dean could feel Sam starting to stir to life against him.  He ground down into Sam and relished the wet huff of air Sam breathed into his neck.  He felt Sam’s teeth brush against him for just a moment before Sam struck.

        Sam shook beneath him as he drank and when Dean looked down he could see a tear track run down Sam’s cheek past his ear.  When Sam released him, he touched the fat droplet with the tip of his tongue and appreciated the pop of salt against his tongue.  Sam was panting beneath him now, leaving crimson stains in Dean’s collar as his chin bumped against it. 

        Dean undid Sam’s jeans, tugging them down as Sam watched numbly.  Sam was rock hard, a deep flush emanating from the tip and Dean pressed his tongue into the ball of fluid, tasting another pop of salt, this one stronger and headier than the last.  He stripped Sam down until his legs were bare and he sat between them, appreciating the rush of power and security he felt with between Sam’s legs. 

        Sam was shaking as he pushed his long legs apart.  He watched Dean with a small shocked expression as Dean sucked his fingers into his mouth before pushing into him.  Dean’s blood was rushing through Sam’s veins as pounding heat as Dean pressed his fingers inside.  Dean’s taste was on his tongue.  Dean controlled him so completely in his waking life that Dean’s finger burning inside him felt like another small concession.  Dean watched, hungrily as he pressed further into Sam.  He pressed quickly and roughly, stretching Sam.  Sam was silent except for a small grunt of pain as Dean pulled his fingers out roughly.  Dean undid his jeans, pulling himself out and rubbing against the soft crevice of Sam’s skin beneath him.  He spat in his hand and adding it to the slick heat coating the tip and pressed in.

        Sam was tight and inflexible beneath him at first, and he pulled back a moment before gripping Sam’s hips and dragging them up until he could force his way into the muscular heat of his body.  Sam was fighting him now, trying to force Dean back with hands on Dean’s shoulders but Dean was relentless.  Burning heat threatened to consume him as Dean forced his way into Sam’s body and he shuddered, fisting his hands in the material of Dean’s collar.  It was searing pain until Dean pulled back and thrust back into him.  The sharp stab racing up his spine became secondary to the unbelievable ache of pleasure as Dean pounded deep into him.  After several painful thrusts, Dean was finally wet enough to slide into Sam and Sam’s legs were wrapped around his hips.  The hands fisted into Dean’s shirt became a point of anchoring and Sam held on, body battered by overwhelming sensation.  This was Dean claiming him now, watching the pinched look on Sam’s face as he took him.  Dean pounded through his veins, tearing through his body, eyes piercing.  The small ownership Sam received as he swallowed Dean into his body was nothing compared to this.  With his blood and spit and semen, Dean would own Sam and Sam would let him.

        It was a relief when Dean pulsed hot bursts deep in Sam’s ass as he came.  He fisted Sam, jerking him hard and fast and Sam fell into it, allowing the blinding starburst of sensation to hit him hard.  He shook under Dean, crying again as he came with a scream.

 

 

 

        After Sam fought and cured them both, Dean could feel the wrongness in his every word and action over the last couple months.  He laid himself flat upon it, a bed of nails and an agony of regret.  Sam, with gentle hands lifted him and turned his face until he could capture Dean’s mouth against his own.  Sam opened against him like a flower blossoming in the soft heat of spring.  He pulled Dean to him, against him, and each brush of lips was a conversation.

        _I’m sorry._

_Shh._

_I’m sorry._

_I forgive you._

        Sam’s hands ran along his cheeks, his neck, his hair, and the feather light touches sent a rush of heat to his groin.  With Dean supporting his weight above Sam, Sam reached out, carefully undoing the buttons of Dean’s shirt.  Together, they slipped it off, stripping each other like soft ritual.  Sam mapped familiar scars across Dean’s skin, brushing his thumb into the soft dip of scar tissue from a bullet wound or following the jagged line of an animal slash across Dean’s hip.  Dean watched transfixed as Sam fit his hand over Cas’ mark, larger hand covering the handprint on his skin entirely.   The mark on his soul, however, was untouchable.  Dean’s mouth twitched with a nervous smile. 

        Sam touched his scar on Dean’s body, feeling the puckered lines where he’d torn the mark out of Dean.  Dean rarely wore a t-shirt now, unwilling to face the wave of emotion that followed seeing the mark. 

        Deflecting Sam’s attention, Dean leaned forward, lips catching the firm column of Sam’s neck.  He left soft open mouthed kisses against it as Sam undid his jeans.  Sam pushed the fabric down and when Dean pushed them the rest of the way off, he waited, knees spread until Dean returned and pressed back between them.

        Dean’s erection bumped against his own as Sam recaptured Dean with strong legs around his hips.  Sam arched against him, rubbing his length flat against Dean’s in invitation and Dean gripped Sam’s hips.  In a caress he caught the curve of Sam’s ass between his hands, and brushed the pad of his thumb against Sam’s puckered entrance.  Sam’s body sighed, relaxing open beneath him and Dean reached over to the bedside table.  Fumbling briefly through the drawer he found it and popped the cap.  Cold, thick liquid covered his fingers and he tossed the bottle to the side. 

        Sam arched to meet him partway as his middle finger pushed as a point of pressure against the pink muscular ring.  Sam relaxed around it and the tip slipped inside easily.  Velvet warmth surrounded his finger.  He pressed into it, following the curve of Sam’s walls as they relaxed around him.  A second finger had Sam arching against him, hips pressing down as Dean pressed back inside.  Sam was flushed and sweating when Dean pulled away and Sam’s hand gripped his erection, guiding him toward the entrance.  He slid in, watching the flush across Sam’s cheeks as he accepted the thick weight of it inside himself.  Dean rocked against him with small abortive movements until Sam was begging for it with the shake of his body under Dean.  He cried out when Dean thrust inside with a fast roll of his hips.

        “ _Dean,”_ he cried, grabbing Dean’s shoulder and gripping it as sensation washed over his ass and groin.  His dick jerked against him and Dean grabbed it, stroking it with the same slickness he’d pressed inside Sam.  Dean worked himself quickly into Sam, overwhelming him with quick punches to his prostate and a burning friction from the inside.  Sam huffed softly as Dean pressed in, air forced out of him as pleasure pushed its way in.  He grabbed Dean, cupping his face with his hands and pressing a hot his against Dean’s lips as he shook apart.  Sam came in Dean’s fist with several arcs of cum coating Dean’s hand and dripping down against his chest and stomach.  Dean watched the white splashes against Sam’s skin rapturously as he buried himself deep, pressing his own hot release into Sam. 

        Sam was reaching for him, running his hands across Dean’s skin as the last ember of pleasure faded.  It was different, having him like this.  He’d rather have Sam who can’t live without him than Sam who needs him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, this work isn't beta-read so if you have thoughts I'm always happy to hear them. Thanks for reading! Please comment below.


End file.
